MODUS
by kanon1010
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, sedang berbicara dengan sepupunya di telepon, namun ada seseorang yang menguping dan malah menjawab pembicaraan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ada maksud apa orang itu menganggunya? [YUNJAE]


Disclaimer : Their own life, milik mereka sendiri

This story, created by : Kanon1010

Warning! **Fic ini mengandung unsur Boys Love, Jadi bila tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berada di dalam fic ini lebih baik tidak meneruskan. Tentu anda sudah pintar untuk memahami warning ini.**

* * *

**MODUS**

Bandara Incehon, Korea Selatan. Hampir 24 jam dalam 365 hari selalu penuh, dan padat diisi oleh manusia-manusia yang hendak berpergian atau datang dari berbagai daerah dan negara. Tak hanya para penumpang yang mengisi bandara besar itu, ada juga sanak saudara atau orang-orang yang datang sekedar untuk mengantar atau menjemput seseorang. Bahkan ada juga para pilot dan pramugari-pramugara yang berlalu lalang, bahkan ada aktor dan aktris terkenal di korea yang tak hanya menggunakan bandara untuk berpergian, tapi juga untuk keperluan syuting.

Di salah satu ruang tunggu keberangkatan pesawat menuju ke bandara Haneda, Jepang. Duduk seorang pemuda dengan headset putih terpasang di kedua telinganya, sedang duduk manis sambil memainkan ponselnya. Pamuda bernama Kim Jaejoong itu akan berangkat ke jepang pada pukul tiga sore, sekitar 30 menit lagi.

Tak lama kemudian panggilan masuk berbunyi dan ia segera melepas headset dan menjawab panggilan dari saudara sepupunya yang berada di Jepang.

"_Moshi moshi_, Jun-_chan_, ada apa?"

_["Jae-niichan sudah di ruang tunggu bandara?"]_ jawab seseorang yang berada disebrang sana.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang duduk disamping Jaejoong sambil mengenakan handphone yang tampaknya juga sedang bertelepon.

"Iya sudah, daripada terlambat, lebih baik aku datang 30 menit sebelumnya. Apa bibi yang memberitaumu? Tadi aku sempat mengirim pesan padanya."

'_**Iya dia yang memberitau, itu bagus kau datang lebih cepat jadi kita bisa bertemu. Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan bertemu'**_

"Oh ya Jun_-chan_, tolong belikan _takoyaki_ dong, simpan saja dulu nanti kupanaskan kalau sudah sampai." Jaejoong meneruskan pembicaraan dengan sepupunya, meskipun agak sedikit curiga dengan orang disampingnya.

'_**Jangankan Takoyaki, tokonya takoyaki aku juga bisa belikan untukmu beserta pembuatnya biar kau bisa makan kapan saja, bagaimana?'**_

Jaejoong menoleh ke orang disampingnya dengan curiga. Kenapa malah dia yang menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pada sepupunya.

"Nanti yang menjemputku siapa?"

'_**Aku siap mengantar kemanapun kau pergi, bahkan pergi ke pelaminanpun aku siap.'**_ Jawab seseorang yang berada disamping Jaejoong

"Sebentar ya Jun-_chan_." Jaejoong menutup speaker hp-nya dan menoleh ke orang disebelahnya.

"Permisi, apa kau menguping pembicaraanku?" tanya Jaejoong pada orang yang ternyata seorang pemuda dengan tubuh cukup besar dan wajah yang lumayan tampan di mata Jaejoong, jika saja orang disebelahnya ini tidak menyebalkan, mungkin Jaejoong akan mengajak dia berkenalan.

"Oh, tidak, saya sedang menelpon juga kau lihat nih." Dengan wajah polos dan menunjukkan hp-nya. Kemudian pemuda itu melanjutkan obrolan di hp-nya.

Jaejoong bersungut kesal, bagaimana bisa orang itu sedang berbicara dengan topik yang sama dengannya.

"Maaf _Jun-chan_ ada sedikit masalah. Kalau begitu nanti aku kirim pesan kalau sudah _take off_ sama _landing_ ya. Jangan ketiduran!"

'_**Kirim pesan? Itu bagus. Tenang saja aku tidak akan ketiduran, karena sayang sekali bila mata ini terpejam sedangkan ada malaikat disini, yang tak bisa disia-siakan.'**_

Jaejoong melirik lagi kesamping sambil berbicara. "Baiklah sampai jumpa disana Jun-_chan_, soalnya ada orang aneh yang menguping pembicaraan kita." Jaejoong menutup telponya dan melirik pemuda disampingnya.

'_**Sampai jumpa juga disana.'**_ Pemuda itu menutup telponnya juga dan menatap balik Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?"

"KAU!" tunjuk Jaejoong pada pemuda itu, "Kau menguping pembicaraanku dan menirukannya! Apa maksudmu? Itu sangat tidak sopan tuan." Ucap Jaejoong penuh penekanan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai, aku Jung Yunho. Jangan panggil tuan, panggil saja Yunho atau Yunnie lebih manis." Jawab orang itu sambil tersenyum dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Baiklah Jung Yunho, kenapa anda menirukan pembicaraanku dan sepupuku? Cepat jawab sebelum kulaporkan pada petugas security disana atas tindakan kurang menyenangkan." Ancam Jaejoong dengan mimik wajah yang lucu.

Yunho, pemuda itu tertawa pelan dan mengeluarkan jurus senyum mautnya. "Karena agar aku bisa berkenalan denganmu, kalau langsung mengajak kenalan pasti kau akan mengacuhkanku. Jadi, malaikat manis, siapa namamu?"

Jaejoong merona luar biasa dan menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Ternyata orang bernama Jung Yunho ini modus kenalannya sungguh ajaib. Sangat tidak biasa.

"Ki-kim Jaejoong." Jawab Jaejoong perlahan. Lagipula pada dasarnya Jaejoong itu orang yang cukup lemah dengan hal semacam ini.

"_What such a beautiful name, Boojaejoongie. So cute_."

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

Pojokan Kanon1010:

Udah cukup fluff? Hahah entahlah lagi mau membuat yang singkat dan padat saja. Demi membangun mood buat nerusin fanfic lainnya. Semoga bisa dinikmati ya ^^

*menghilangkan galau menjelang wamilnya mommy Jae* hiksss...


End file.
